1. Technical Field
This invention relates to child safety seats and, more particularly, to a 360 degree pivotal vehicle child seat and associated method for enabling a caregiver to easily access a child in space-restricted vehicle zones.
2. Prior Art
Child or infant car seats are especially designed to carry an infant or toddler in a vehicle. Child car seats serve two primary purposes. First, the child car seat retrains and prevents injury to the child in the event of an accident. Secondly, the child car seat holds the child in a comfortable manner so that the child does not move about the car while it is being driven. Car seats are secured to a rear automobile seat by either a lap or lap/shoulder seat belt, or the LATCH system. Typically, infants that weigh up to 22 pounds are placed in a rear-facing position. Toddlers that weigh from between about 20 to 40 pounds are placed in a forward-facing position. A rear-facing position is employed for infants so as to better support their head and neck during transport and in a crash.
One prior art example shows an adjustable child car seat that includes a base with a pivot rod at one end and a level adjuster receptor with a plurality of adjust positions at an opposite end. A recliner is carried by the base at the pivot rod. The recliner provides a level adjuster that is selectively moveable into any one of the adjust positions. The recliner also provides a seat recline level adjuster receptor with a plurality of recline positions. A car seat is pivotally mounted to the recliner by a seat pin. A seat recline adjuster is slidably mounted to the car seat and is selectively moveable into one of the recline positions. Accordingly, the level adjuster allows positioning of the base to the angle of the supporting seat. Further adjustment is permitted by moving the seat with respect to the recliner. Unfortunately, this prior art examples does not allow the seat to be swiveled 360 degrees while attached to an existing car seat.
Another prior art example shows a child safety seat that pivots between a sitting and reclining position on a base secured by a vehicle safety belt. A pair of pivot arms extending from each side of the safety seat slides in a pair of grooves in each side of the base. The primary pivot arm moves in an essentially horizontal groove to maintain a low center of gravity. A secondary pivot arm stabilizes the safety seat and helps to maintain the safety seat back in close proximity with the vehicle seat back. A high pivot arm near the top of each side of the seat may be positioned in a mating opening or a slotted opening in each side of the base. A motor and reversible drive assembly, which may be remotely controlled, can be used to move the safety seat. Unfortunately, this prior art example also does not allow a user to swivel the seat 360 degrees while attached to an existing car seat. In addition, this prior art example does not allow a user to remove the seat section from the base platform for transport.
Accordingly, a need remains for a pivotal vehicle child seat and associated method. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and enables a caregiver to easily access a child in space-restricted vehicle zones. This cleverly designed child safety seat would provide parents and caregivers a simple and efficient means of keeping their infant safely restrained when traveling in a car. Utilizing the LATCH installation system, as well as the standard safety belt installation method, the apparatus can be installed in virtually any back seat, in a secure and stable manner. Consumers will also appreciate that by utilizing a three point harness, three point harness with shield, or five point harness tether system, the child remains safely restrained at all times. Safely, yet comfortably restricting the child's movements, the apparatus prevents the child from being jolted or thrown from the seat in the case of sudden stops or an automobile collisions. Eliminating the need to literally climb into the back seat of one's vehicle, or awkwardly bend and stretch simply in order to reach deep into the back seat, the apparatus enables consumers to load or retrieve the child, as well as attend to the child's basic needs, in a comfortable and simple manner. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.